


On the fifth day of Christmas...

by em_the_gem



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, dealing with a magical boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_the_gem/pseuds/em_the_gem
Summary: originally posted as a secret santa gift on tumblr





	On the fifth day of Christmas...

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted as a secret santa gift on tumblr

It had been a busy day at the office with last minute changes to certain details and customers demanding an entire new look and feel to their holiday themed party. It made Alec furious and he felt like pulling his hair out by the time it was 4pm.

“For the last time, Simon, no. You’re under no circumstance allowed to play that weird remix of Last Christmas and All I Want For Christmas at that party,” Alec pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned forward with the elbows on his desk and closed his eyes.

“Because it’s a stupid remix! Just - no, promise me you wont play it?” Sighing, he felt relieved as Simon agreed before hanging up.

Massaging his temples he suddenly felt an electric energy surrounding him, and when he opened his eyes, his gaze fell upon a single red rose lying on his desk.

Looking up to catch a glimpse of the deliverer, he noticed the slight glimmer of blue sparks surrounding the stem where a note slowly became visible.

 _See you at 8_ , it read and Alec knew instantly who it had come from.

He still hadn’t wrapped his head around the fact that his boyfriend could do actual _magic_. While Magnus was incredible enough with his talents of reading tarot cards and helping strangers finding out the right path for them, the whole magic thing was the icing on the cake.

In the 18 months they’d been together they’d had ups and downs like regular mundane couples, but somehow they always seemed to find their way back to each other.

In the beginning Alec had just thought Magnus was shy the way he carried himself and the way he seemed to have thoughts tumbling around in his head. Magnus had dressed modestly, blended in with calm and light colors.

When Magnus had told him about his powers it was as if something had unlocked inside of him, and his true colors had started to show. Alec liked the Magnus he’d med at the party at the Institute, but Alec loved the Magnus he lived with now and the Magnus who dressed like he’d just stepped out of fashion magazine wearing whatever was _in_ that season.

Alec would often find himself dazzled by the way he talked with his hands, or how, with the snap of two fingers, he conjured up belgian waffles for breakfast, or how, with a thrust of his arms, he managed to redecorate his loft.

Picking up his phone again, this time with a smile on his face, he dialed Magnus’ number. The other picked up in the matter of seconds.

“Have I recently told you how much I love you?” Alec mumbled between a content sight. The mere knowledge that Magnus was on the other end of the line was enough to soothe his tense shoulders and make him forget about the stress of work, even if just for a moment.

“I think you might have told me this morning, but what kind of man would I be if I neglected you the chance to tell me again?” Magnus said smugly through the phone, and Alec could almost see his grin. He imagined him walking around in the loft, casually picking up the Chairman as Church was often too occupied sending off hostile signals. “How was the meeting?”

Alec sighed and felt tired again all of a sudden. He’d luckily forgot about the meeting with his suppliers this morning.

“I wanted to stab them all. Do you know how many times I had to explain the difference between wine red and burgundy red?” Alec whined and felt frustration rise in his chest.

“I hope you didn’t give in to your temptations. I’d hate for you to be covered in blood for our dinner reservation,” he heard Magnus chuckle followed by a clatter of cups.

Alec hesitated before asking the next question. “Do you think I would have? In the other dimension?”

“Do I think you would have blood splattered all over your suit if you’d been a Shadowhunter?” Magnus asked to clarify, voice low and with no trace of a joke. Alec nodded in response before agreeing out loud. “I highly doubt it. Alec Lightwood knows how to dress well in every world, dimension and or universe.”

“I love you so much,” Alec gushed, the words spilling out of his mouth before he could stop them.

“I like the sound of that. How about you tell me again when I see you tonight?” the smugness in voice was mixed with the fond expression Alec knew was spreading across his face.

 

* * *

 

He did get to tell Magnus later that night as they met at the fancy restaurant Magnus had been wanting to share with Alec for a while.

The place was stylishly decorated for christmas with a mix of gold, white and red ornaments as well as fairy lights hanging from the ceiling, coloring the restaurant in a warm glow.

While they ate, drank and talked, and Alec’s foot caressing Magnus’ thigh, the restaurant became less and less populated as the clock neared midnight. The candle on their table was almost burnt down when Magnus signaled the waiter.

Magnus was wearing a scarlet shirt buttoned up, with eyes rimmed by dark kohl and necklaces dangling around his neck. A ringed finger caressed the lines of Alec’s palm as silence had settled around them.

The flickering candle light reflected in Magnus’ warm, brown eyes and turned them almost golden - a sight Alec found to be heart achingly stunning. There was something in his eyes that Alec could not put his finger on. Mischief mixed with nervousness.

Alec was about to ask what he was thinking about when he caught a glimpse of the waiter in the corner of his eyes. They drew their hands back simultaneously to make room for the man.  

“I love you,” Magnus mouthed as the man places the check along with two cups of tea in front of them. The waiter looked between them and smiled widely.

“On the house,” he said before leaving them.

Alec felt a pang of recognition as he stared at the cups. They were identical to the cups Alec had had designed specifically for the Mad Hatter party.

“How - Magnus, what is going on?” peering back up at Magnus he noticed how Magnus had started to fiddle with his rings, a nervous tick he always carried with him.

“Give me your hand,” he said gently, holding out his own on the spot on table where he’d caressed Alec’s hand mere moments ago.

“Why?” Alec wanted to know, knitting his brows together in confusion. His heart had picked up it’s pace as he could only guess what was going to happen.

Magnus observed him with a soft look in his eyes and a smile playing on his lips.

“I’m trying to ask you to marry me, so please, take my hand,” something broke within Magnus, causing his voice to waver with emotion as he let out a breathy laugh.

Feeling a shivering sensation down his spine, but sensing warmth growing in his cheeks, Alec’s jaw dropped slightly as he stared dumbfoundedly at Magnus.

“Are you-?”

“I love you, Alexander. Before I met you, I lived in a daze. A pretend happy reality where I told myself I was content with the choices I had made and the life that I led. Then I met you,” Magnus beamed at him and Alec couldn’t help but return the smile, finally giving Magnus his hand, grabbing on to it. “I want to spend my life with you, I want to marry you.”

Alec’s breath hitched in his throat and he felt tears sting in his eyes, and then Magnus moved around the table to kneel in front of Alec snapping his fingers to conjure up a velvet box.

“Alexander Lightwood, will you do me the honor of marrying me?” with a steady voice and steady hands he opened the box to reveal a single silver band with intricate engravings. From what Alec could remember of the things Magnus had tried to teach him of the Shadowhunters, these engravings were Runes.

Rushing forward to kiss him, Alec almost knocked over their wine glasses on the table. Tasting wine on Magnus’ lips, he tried to convey everything he had to say into the kiss, making it messy, hard lips pressed together in lingering movements.

Drawing back, he cupped Magnus face and looked into his golden eyes that were threatening to spill tears.

“You are the love of my life, Magnus Bane. There has never been, and there will never be anyone for me but you,” he wiped at a strayed tear on Magnus’ cheekbone. “Yes. Yes, I will marry you.”

As Magnus slipped on the ring, Alec felt a rush of feelings. Some he couldn’t explain, like how his eyesight got better and how he now seemed to be able to hear the conversation at the next table. And some feelings he could, like how in love he was with Magnus Bane and how right it felt to be his fiancée.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr: [ oneofmanyjonathans ](https://oneofmanyjonathans.tumblr.com/)


End file.
